Something Special
by yatozai
Summary: Drabbles about Obi and my OC, Inoue Nakamura.
1. First Meeting

**_Because I thought that Obi needs some love already instead of pining for Shirayuki lol_**

Today was the day. A very special day. A day that everybody, near and far, old and new, were looking forward to. Even Obi.

It was Zen and Shirayuki's wedding day.

A very special day, indeed.

The wedding was in 2 hours and every single one of the castle's staff members were running wild, trying to make sure that everything was going to be perfect. Guests were already arriving as well - family, friends, and royalty from other kingdoms.

The bride and groom were currently preparing for their big day, not having seen each other since 2 days ago. In fact, Obi had just gotten back from visiting both of them.

His visit with Zen was as he expected it to be - amusing. His Master was all kinds of nervous and skittish, but also excited and happy to finally have Shirayuki as his wife. And after poking fun at him for a while, Mitsuhide promptly kicked him out of the room on Zen's behalf, telling him to ready himself also for the wedding.

Hi visit with Shirayuki was bittersweet. She looked absolutely stunning in her dress. Hair and makeup done, but her smile...her smile would always light up his heart. Everybody but Shirayuki was probably aware of his feelings for her. It would always hurt a bit to know that she was marrying another man. But he wasn't angry - not at her or Zen. Hell, he was so happy happy, he felt like he could burst. But once she saw him and he told her how beautiful she looked, her response was to tear up and hug him almost to the point of where he couldn't breathe. Though he was soon kicked out by Kiki because he "ruined Shirayuki's makeup".

So here he was, dressed in his fancy clothing that Miss Kiki made him wear, sitting up in a tree while watching everybody run around like wild animals, for the wedding. He sat there for a while, thinking about random things, until he saw something. Or, someone. A woman to be more specific - trying to balance the multiple boxes in her hands, while speed-walking to her destination. Not such a good idea, as she ended up tripping.

Obi jumped down from his position on the tree and zoomed across the courtyard to catch her before she fell face-first. He grabbed her around her waist - which felt very small, by the way - and felt her hands wrap around his neck and her head bury against his neck.

"Ano...are you okay, miss?" Obi asked, hesitantly

The woman pulled back slightly and was met with the face of the man - a very handsome man, at that - who just saved her from falling. She blushed a bright red that could match Shirayuki's hair and pulled back and away from him, wringing her hands together nervously, "Go-gomenasai! I was in a rush and-and I'm sorry for bothering you! If only I'd have just been more careful and asked for help instead of wanting to carry all these boxes at once. Gomenasai!" she rushed out, bowing her head in apology, blushing furiously.

Obi tilted his head to the side curiously looking at the blushing girl before him. He slowly lifted his hand and gently grabbed her chin to lift her face back up to his. Wow...she's pretty. he thought before smiling at her, "No need to apologize, my lady. It would be very shameful if I saw what happened and didn't help, " he said, letting go of her chin but grinning at her blushing face, "I'm Obi. And you are...?"

"Nakamura. Nakamura Inoue. Hajimemashite." Inoue said, bowing her head towards Obi, once again. (Nice to meet you - first time meeting)

"Nice to meet you to, Nakamura-san."

"Ah, just Inoue is fine." she said, giving him a shy smile.

"Inoue, it is then." Obi said, smirking at her, "So, where were you off in a hurry to? I'll help you carry these boxes." he said, picking up all the boxes that fell to the ground.

"No, no, it's fine. I don't want to bother you just because I was being clumsy." Inoue said, bending down to help pick up the boxes.

"No bother. Besides, what kind of gentleman would I be if I let a lady carry a heavy load?" he said, giving her a charming smile.

"Ah...okay. Thank you." she said, returning the smile with a blush. They walked off, chatting about random things, before arriving at their destination and going their seperate ways.

Little did they know that there was still more to come for the both of them in the future - together.

 _ **AN: I still have a TON of ideas for these two! Let me know if you want to read more because I am eager to put them out there if people are interested in it! :) Also, I do not/have no read the manga. I only watched the anime (both seasons), so I won't be using anything from the manga as I don't even know what happens XD**_


	2. First Meeting Part 2

_**I'm so sorry for the late update! I had guests who stayed here for a few days and couldn't find time to write. Hope you still enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not/will not own Snow White with the Red Hair :'(**_

The wedding ceremony was beautiful.

Everything was perfect. It all went according to plan. The look on Zen's face when Shirayuki came out was one of absolute love and adoration. Of course, Shirayuki started tearing up as well when she saw Zen at the alter, and they were both a mess of tears by the time both of them finished exchanging their vows.

They were finally Mr. & Mrs. Wistaria.

They were now all gathered in one of the ballrooms for the reception. Everybody was happily chatting with each other - drinking, eating, joking around, and dancing to the music of the band that was hired for the wedding.

Obi was leaning against one of the pillars, watching all the festivities go down. He was truly happy for his friends. After everything Zen and Shirayuki have been through, its about time they got some happiness.

A familiar face was seen as he scanned the wedding reception...what was her name again? Emi? Inu?... _Ah, right. Inoue._

She was dressed in a blue dress, short heels, and had her hair down in waves - unlike their first meeting where she was wearing a long-sleeved shirt, cargo pants, and had her hair done up in a messy bun. _She sure does clean up nicely..._

She laughed and the first though that came to his head was beautiful. That sound was so infectious. It sounded like a laugh of pure joy.

When he turned to see who she was talking to, he was surprised to see it was none other than the bride herself - Shirayuki Wistaria. _Huh...I didn't know they knew each other...well, I did only meet her once..._ he thought to himself.

He saw Shirayuki walk away to greet other guests and watched as Inoue walked out onto the balcony of the ballroom and he decided to follow her out. He snuck out and closed the door without making any noise. He saw her leaning against the railing of the balcony, gazing out at the lights of Clarines.

"We meet again. Hello." Obi greeted. Inoue jumped and quickly turned around, clutching a hand to her heart, a scared look on her face.

"Obi! You startled me." she said, panting from the scare.

"Ah~ Sorry, my lady. I saw you come out to the balcony and thought you might want some company." he said, giving her a playful grin.

She blushed and said, "Ah...okay. I don't mind the company." she murmured, wringing her hands together nervously.

He smiled at her, "So...I saw you chatting with Shirayuki. You two know each other well?" he asked bluntly.

She looked at him, surprised. "Oh...yes, we know each other. She's my best friend from back in Tanbarun. We knew each other for years until she left Tanbarun. When she told me of her goal for Court Herbalist here in Clarines, I decided to go off to follow my own dreams, which is why I wasn't able to see her when she visited Tanbarun."

"Oh? So you guys are very close, huh?"

"Ah, yes, I guess so. When I got the invitation to her wedding, I knew I couldn't miss it. So here I am." she said, smiling.

"Hm...best friend, huh...?" he said to himself, thoughtfully.

"What about you? Are you a friend of Shirayuki's?" she asked.

"Hm? Oh, yes. I'm Prince Zen's personal guard, as well as Shirayuki's." he said, almost laughing at the shocked look on her face.

"You're a guard here at the castle!? Prince Zen's personal guard, at that!?"

He chuckled, amused at her reaction. "Hai. For almost 3 years now."

She stared at him for a moment, as if examining him "You don't look like it..." she murmured.

He chuckled once again, "Yes, I know. It works well with the job." he said, before looking out at the view.

"Ah...sorry...I didn't mean to pry about into your life." Inoue said, embarrassed.

"It's okay. I have nothing to hide anyway." he said, grinning at her. "So, what do you do? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh...I'm a nurse. Shirayuki and I always did similar things when we were young and though she's an herbalist that helps with injuries or poisons and such, I became a nurse to help with more serious accidents. We both wanted to work in the same building but that didn't work out very well..." Inoue said, sadly.

"What happened? You said you and Shirayuki went your separate ways. Why is that?" Obi asked, curiously.

Inoue didn't say anything. She looked down in sadness and began wringing her hands together - something Obi noticed she does when nervous or shy.

"...oh, look. The lanterns are going up." Obi said, quickly changing the subject after noticing her lack of answer. Something must have happened that she wasn't willing to talk about.

The lanterns were something Shirayuki wanted. Ever since that one night in which she and Zen had to fill in for the play, she's always loved the lantern ceremony. And so Zen arranged for the entire kingdom of Clarines to let lanterns go as a surprise for Shirayuki.

"Its so beautiful..." he heard Inoue whisper. He looked over to her to find her intently watching the lantern display. The light from the lanterns danced on her face, making her light up. She looked beautiful.

"Yeah...it is.." he murmured, continuing to gaze at her.

 _ **Cheesy, cliche, short, and not to mention kinda bad lmao Not gonna lie, I kinda rushed this one because I really wanted to update it this week! But I hope it was still enjoyable :) Drop a review and let me know if you'd like to see more! 3**_


	3. Scares

"Obi! Where are you?!" Inoue called out. She was standing in the woods near the castle, where Obi likes to train and get away from the world. The sun was setting and Obi was suppose to be back an hour ago. He probably fell asleep in a tree again or something.

"Obi! It's getting dark! We have to go now! There's a storm coming!"

"Let's get going then." Said a voice from behind her. Inoue screeched and turned around to be faced with, of course, Obi - who was laughing his ass off.

"Haha! I didn't think you would scream so hard!" he said, tears of laughter appearing in his eyes.

Inoue huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "That wasn't very nice, Obi." she pouted up at her boyfriend.

"Aw, come on. You have to admit it was a little bit funny." he said, still grinning.

"Hmph." Inoue turned and started walking back towards the castle when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Don't be mad." he said into her ear. She noticed he was still grinning about his little scare but nodded anyway.

"Fine. I forgive you. But only if you help me find more of those fruits we had last night." she said, turning to face him and wrapping her arms around his neck while he settled his on her waist.

"Hai, hai." he agreed before giving her a kiss.

Inoue broke the kiss and started walking backwards towards the castle, "You know I'm going to be getting you back right?" she asked slyly, flashing him a grin before turning around and continuing back.

"Heh. Guess I shouldn't be surprised." Obi said to himself, scratching the back of his head before jogging to catch up with Inoue, swiping her up into his arms, Inoue giggling and squealing the whole way as they made their way back to the castle.

 _ **AN: This was pretty shitty XD Even I know that. But I just wanted to get something out there since it's been FOREVER since I updated. I was busy with school and finals and once summer break came, all I did was watch anime haha Hope you still enjoyed! I'm sorry it was so short but I'll try to make the next one longer! :)**_


End file.
